Losted
by Lost42
Summary: A Rugrats version of Lost.


This is a birthday story for Niccunningham. This will be a simplified version of Lost featuring the Rugrats. The idea for this was given to me by Niccunningham. Zack belongs to Celrock. Jake belongs to Boris Yeltson. Peter belongs to TCKing12. Any other names you don't recognize belong to me. I don't own the rugrats or Lost.

Tommy opened his eyes and found himslef laying on the ground. He glanced around wearily to see that he was surrounded by trees. He heard rustleing of leaves nearby and was surprised to see Spike appear. Spike approached Tommy and as suddenly as he appeared he sprinted off into the jungle. Tommy sat up and reached into his daiper. He pulled out a bottle of milk. He returned the bottle to its safe place. He got up and started running through the jungle. He came upon a beautiful beach, or it would've been beautiful had it not been for the wreckage strewn everywhere and his friends all crying and screaming.

Tommy stared at the chaos around him. He was their brave leader. He had to act fast. He ran to Kimi first, who was screaming in pain. He noticed her leg was caught in between some wood debris.

"Chuckie come here. Help me move this." Tommy called over to his best friend who was standing in the middle of the beach in shock.

Chuckie seemed more aware of his surroundings once he heard his best friend's voice. He rushed over and helped Tommy free his little sister.

"I don't like blood." Chuckie said wearily, about to pass out. Small amounts like cuts didn't bother him but Kimi had a large gash on her leg and it was bleeding heavily.

"We gotta stop this blood from coming somehow so Kimi doesn't get tangerine." Tommy explained.

"How can we stop it?" Chuckie asked as KImi continued to cry in pain.

"Well, whenever I get a boo boo mu mommy gives me Reptar sticky." Tommy answered.

"Uh Tommy if you haven't noticed we're on a beach and this cut looks to big for just one little sticky." Kimi cried.

"You can use this." A blond kid of about six ran over and knelt in the sand next to the crying toddler. He removed his shirt and wrapped the wound, helping to stop the blood.

"Thanks Jake, but how did you know Kimi was hurt like that?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, for the first time in my life I can see, at least I think I can. I heard you guys yelling and I ran over and the world isn't dark anymore. It's hard to explain." Jake explained. Before coming to the island Jake had been blind.

"Well then it's a good thing you can see now." Tommy said as Jake helped Kimi to lay under a tree for shade.

Tommy heard more screaming near the water. He ran to investigate and found Lil stuck in the wet sand. He noticed Phil had been trying to help but he wasn't strong enough. Together both boys pulled on Lil's arms until she was free.

"Go take her over there by the tree where Kimi and Chuckie are." Tommy instructed. Tommy looked around and noticed a tan black haired toddler attempting to wake up a little girl who looked similar to him.

"She won't wake up." The boy told Tommy.

"Don't worry Kai. I sawed this in a movie once." Tommy assured his friend.

Tommy pulled out the bottle he had in his daiper and quirted it in the girls. She coughed a few times and theboys helped her to stand.

The chaos soon calmed down and everyone except for a Korean boy and girl gathered around the tree where Kimi was resting. The group of friends had only met the Korean kids once at the park and they preferred to keep to themselves.

Once everyone had a chance to rest Zack, a blond haired toddler went over to the black raft the kids had been in and began searching it for supplies. He found some food, a lighter, and some matches, along with Dil's daiper bag and a few blankets and a first aide kit. He looked through the kit and found what he was looking for. He walked to a clearing where nobody see him. He took off his dark blue shirt and attempted to put a band aide on a cut he had on his side. He stopped when he heard soft rustleing in the bushes nearby. He continued to stare at the bushes until he came face to face with a girl. She had light brown hair and wore a light blue dress.

"Can you help me?" Zack asked."I have a cut and I can't reach to put the band aide on."

"Sure." The girl nodded hesitantly. She walked over and placed the band aide on Zack's cut.

"Thank you." Zack said.

"No problem. If it was any worse I might of throwed up on you. I don't like seeing blood." The girl explained.

"You did good." Zack told her as she helped him up."I'm Zack."

"Juliana." The girl said back.

They joined the others at the tree and Zack passed out the food he had found.

"We should make a signal fire." Jake suggested.

"But we don't how to make a fire and we can't play with matches." Chuckie pointed out.

"Some of you kids go gather sticks and I'll light the fire." Jake told him.

They soon had a big pile of sticks and Jake got a nice big fire going. The sun was beginging to set so everyone sat near the fire to keep warm. The heat of the day was rapidly leaving so Zack passed out blankets. They would have to share but nobody minded as it kept them warm.

"Why haven't our mommies and daddies fond us yet?" Kimi asked as she watched the fire dace over the sticks.

"I'm sure they'll come soon." Tommy assured her wrapping his blanket tighter around him and Dil.

Phil spots Lil with a candy bar in her mouth. He walks over and grabbs it from her.

"That's my candy Philip." Lil cries snatching the chocolate bar back.

"You can share Lillian." Phil snapped.

"No It's mine." Lil shouted.

The twins began to fight over the candy bar until both of them were covered in chocolate. They sat glumly near the fire licking the now melted chocolate off their hands and mouths.

"Is anybody hungry?" Chuckie asked hearing his stomach rumble.

"Come with me." Zack said. He lead Chuckie over to a small crate. He handed him a stack of small containers. They passed out the food and everyone had a small cold dinner.

Nearby the two Korean kids sat by their own little fire that Jake had built for them.

"We don't know these kids so just stay with me and I'll keep you safe." Min Jun told his little sister. They had moved to america a few weeks ago and Min Jun was protective of his sister due to her small size and lack of motor skills. He just wanted to keep her safe, so they stayed away. He could take care of her without relying on the others.

Over by the signal fire Tommy was playing with a leaf and making Dil laugh.

"We must of been in the water for a bazilion hours afore we found we found this island." Tommy mused."We can't be to far from the boat but I got sleepy so maybe by tomorrow our mommies and daddies will find us and be here when we wake up."

"I didn't fall asleep. We are a long from that boat." Kai told him.

Suddenly they hear a weird noise like metal scraping on trees. They all stand up and look near the treeline.

"What is that?" Chuckie asked in a shaky voice.

"Maybe its Spike." Tommy wondered."I saw him earlier but he ran away."

"That's to big to be Spike." Zack said as he watched the trees begin to fall.

"Great just great." Chuckie moaned.

As suddenly as the noise began it stopped. The toddlers sighed in relief.

Flashback

The Rugrats, along with their new friends and parents are on board a cruise ship. Angelica and Susie couldn't come due to pre school starting back up. The toddlers were secretly relieved about Angelica not being able to come. The first few days they just relaxed, but Tommy was growing bored of just staying in the daycare all day, so on the fourth day of the cruise he had a plan for some fun.

"Anyone else as bored as I am?" Tommy asked.

The others nodded and dropped the toys they had been playing with. They all gathered around Tommy as he explained his plan for escape.

They snuck out of the daycare and crawled up to the deck. The kids were to busy getting away to notice the dark storm clouds looming overhead.

"Tommy maybe we better go back to the daycare." Chuckie suggested."It's starting to rain."

"We can't go back now Chuckie." Tommy said."We just got to the fun part of the ship."

Chuckie just sighed and followed the rest of his friends. A gust of wind forced them to take shelter.

"Quick in here." Tommy ushered all of his friends inside the overturned lifeboat.

The wind soon picked up. The ropes holding the lifeboat snapped and the boat and kids were sweapt out to sea. They drifted in the ocean for awhile until they eventually washed up on an island.

Back on the island

The next morning the toddlers all sit around talking about the strange noise they heard.

"I think it was a aminal." Lil said.

"No it wasn't Lilian. It was a monkey that's why the trees falled." Phil argued.

"A monkey is a aminal Philip." Lil shouted back."It can't be a monkey cause monkies isn't big nough to knock trees."

"Yes they are." Phil yelled back.

They continued argueing for a few more minutes until they were out of breath and had to go sit in the shade.

"Guys I think I figured out how to get us off this island." Zack declared.

"How?" Kya asked.

"I found this when I was looking through the boat wreck." Zack explained holding up a baby monitor.

"I'm confused." Tommy said scratching his head."That's only for our mommies and daddies to hear us when we're sleeping."

"Azackly!" Zack exclaimed."We just gotta hike up that big mountian and get a signal and that will tell our parents and my auntie where we are."

Tommy, Zack, Jake, Phil, and Lil all gathered up what few supplies they could spare for their long hike and headed out, leaving the rest of the group on the beach in case rescue came.

"This might be high enough." Zack pointed up at a tall tree about halfway up the mountian."We need sombody to climb up and see if the baby monitor picks any noise up."

"I'll do it." Lil cried jumping up and down.

"No me. I'm taller." Phil hollared.

"Chuckie should do it. He is the biggest." Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy it's so high up." Chuckie gulped.

"Come on Chuckie do you want to get rescued or not?" Jake asked."I'll be right here to catch you if you fall."

"Promise?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course." Jake assured him. Jake helped Chuckie up and he held the baby monitor as high as he could.

"I hear something but it's not very loud." Chuckie called from the tree top.

"Good work Chuckie. you can come down now." Tommy called. Chuckie slipped halfway down but true to his word Jake caught his before he hit the ground.

"Let's keep going." Zack urged his friends.

Back at the beach Juliana was looking for fruit to eat as they already ran out of the meager food rations that were in the lifeboat.

"I want to help." A small girl called from behind Juliana.

"Won't your big brother get mad if your gone?" Juliana asked."And I thought you guys could't speak like me and the rest of the kids."

"He's busy building something and I only know some words cause me parents speak like you guys sometimes. My brother is still learning." The girl explained."My name is Ji Yeon by the way."

"I'm Juliana." Juliana introduced herself. They walked along the treeline or in Ji Yeon's case crawled since she couldn't walk yet and found some fruit.

"There you guys are." Dil cried."They built a boat."

The two girls looked down the beach and sure enough the other kids had built a small raft.

"It was Kai's idea. He says his uncle knows how to build stuff and he learned from him." Dil explained.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to come back?" Juliana asked.

"The raft can only hold some of us." Kya explained.

"I'm going and I think Min Jun is going." Kai announced.

"I want to go too." Juliana announced.

An argument insued and nobody could agree on who should go and who should stay.

Min Jun noticed Ji Yeon was sitting near Dil. He left the argueing kids and marched up to her.

"I told you to stay where i can see you." He shouted.

"I don't need you to protect me." Ji Yeon shouted back."I can have friends if I want."

"You can't have friends if you can't talk to them." Min Jun said.

"I can talk like them. I just didn't want you to know because you can't and it would make you mad." Ji Yeon told him.

"Fine just do what you want. I don't care anymore." Min Jun said storming off toward the raft.

Back on the mountian they had finally reached the top. Zack switched on the baby monitor and waited. They heard baby babble.

"I hear a baby. We made contact." Chuckie cried.

"Does anybody speak baby baby?" Jake asked.

"Lil does." Phil pointed to his twin sister.

"What, not I don't." Lil protested.

"Come on Lil. You spent awhile in that daycare where you was the oldest baby back when me and me and mommy did those mommy and son classes." Phil said.

"Ok. I'll try." Lil said reaching for the baby monitor. Zack handed it to her and she listened carefully.

"She says they're sleeping. It made them all go to sleep. I'm the only one awake now." Lil translated.

"What made them sleep?" Tommy asked.

"She doesn't say." Lil answered.

"Well I guess we should head back now before it gets dark." Zack suggested.

They made the long walk back to the beach and found their friends argueing.

"Shut it." Lil yelled loudly making everyone turn her way.

"We heard a message from a baby on the monitor but it's confusing so we need to find another way off this island. Can anybody help?" Lil continued.

"I can." Kai said stepping forward."We built a raft. We got room for two more people."

"I'm not getting in that ocean again." Chuckie declared crossing his arms.

"I'll go." Zack volunteered.

"Me too." Jake added.

The four boys gathered some supplies and prepared to leave.

Ji Yeon approached Min Jun before he boarded the raft.

"Why are you going?" Ji Yeon asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I need to save you and get us back to our parents." Min Jun answered."Stay with Tommy. He'll keep you safe."

"Thanks. Here take this." Ji Yeon said handing Min Jun a small white abC book."It helped me learn sounds and I think Zack is going with you guys. He can help you read it."

"Thanks." Min Jun said giving his sister a hug.

The four boys got on the raft and followed the wind.

By nightfall the boys on the raft ran into someone familiar to some of them.

"Peter is that you?" Zack asked as a bright light was shown on the raft.

"Yes Zack it is me." Peter answered."I'm glad i found you guys. Your parents and gaurdians are really worried about you."

A rope was lowered and Peter helped each of the toddlers onto his boat.

"How did you find us?" Jake asked.

"I followed a signal from a baby monitor that matched the one that Mr, and Mrs. Pickles have."Peter explained."We'll pick up the rest of your friends in no time. I'm glad I found you guys. That island is no place for babies. For some reason after awhile they all fall asleep and don't wake up. My team has been trying to find out why but so far we haven't found anything."

Peter's crew found the island and the rest of the kids were loaded onto the boat and later that night everyone was reunited with their families.

Years later it was discovered that the island inhabitants had been doing experiments on babies. Soon after news got out and the operation was shut down.

The End.

There is so much more to Lost then this story is able to provide. Some plotlines just wouldn't work with an island full of babies. I included as much as I could.


End file.
